User talk:Bella Swan
Notes to self Mediawiki:sitenotice Sure No problem, Bella. It's the least I could do since you are willing to devote your time on this wiki. You may add the "Quote of the Month" program into the Main Page if you like. I really don't mind. --Operation Twilight 23:11, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. I stopped by after seeing all the recent hype over the 4th book of the series and the upcoming movie. I notice you don't have a logo or favicon -- would you be interested in adding that? I also wondered about resetting the default skin to the newer monaco skins. What do you think? -- Wendy (talk) 01:59, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :It looks like the folks at wikia actually changed your default skin to monaco yesterday. You're welcome to continue using monobook personally, but they want all of wikia on monaco now (there's a post on your Community Portal about it). I just had a friend switch it from the "smoke" to the "sapphire" color scheme, but you can change it yourself further (or back to smoke if you like it...). Or if you like we could create a custom color scheme to reflect the books/movie better (black/grey/white/red seems appropriate). :For a logo, you simply create an image no taller than 155px and no wider than 216px, save it as a .png image, and upload it to Image:Wiki.png. I had decided to enter your wiki in the wiki-index, and needed a "logo" for it, so I made one -- here. You are welcome to use it if you like it -- just re-upload it to Wiki.png. Alternately I can help you design your own, or you can visit The Logo Creation Wiki and request that they make one. They are quite good at them, and usually upload it themselves when finished. :I'm glad you're back from your vacation; I tried to clean up some vandalism and whatnot that I saw, but it's good to have someone more focussed on it :). -- Wendy (talk) 19:42, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Suggestion Hi. I noticed you reverted my edits on September 2. One of these edits was an attempt on my part to remove apparent vandalism; the other edit was factual. In reverting my first edit, you restored what appears to be vandalism to the page (I'm not sure how the comment on "brain cells" is intended as anything else). The second edit claimed that Meyer hadn't authored "several" other books outside of the Twilight series. Based on research, she's authored one other book -- that being The Host -- and one story in a collection. One or two other works does not amount to "several." Forthcoming works which are not guaranteed to be published should not be counted. At any rate, I wanted to let you know that the Stephenie Meyer article is the subject of much vandalism right now, so you might consider locking it. Only trying to be helpful, of course.... --James26 18:17, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Black on Black text Hi. I dropped by today -- I love the skin and logo you created! However I notice that some of the text in the top bar and "Community" box is being lost, presumably because it's black on black. Would you like to change that to white text? I can help you fix it if you'd like. -- Wendy (talk) 18:27, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :Hi. I've fixed the text (I think) -- it unfortunately takes a little while for changes to appear. The little orange "w" is called a favicon, and you can replace it. You need to pick an image to replace it with. Upload your image here, and it will create a favicon and show you a preview. If you like it, download it from there, and then re-upload it to the wiki at . This will appear as a blank square on the image page. If you click on the blue link "Favicon.ico" underneath the square, you should see the favicon itself on a page, and after that it should appear in the menubar on your browser as well. Let me know if you have any problems with it! -- Wendy (talk) 01:13, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::Hey -- did you have trouble making the favicon? Or have you just not done it yet? Can I help? -- Wendy (talk) 01:40, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :::Nice! I love seeing things get customized. One other quick question about the skin -- did you ever think about turning the band of white that goes under the wiki logo to black? I keep thinking the logo (which is gorgeous) would look cool on a black background. -- Wendy (talk) 03:02, 21 October 2008 (UTC) ::::I meant the wiki's logo -- Image:Wiki.png. It's a black square on a white background right now. I like the dark red wikia logo on the black too. -- Wendy (talk) 23:27, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Yay indeed! That looks great :). -- Wendy (talk) 01:04, 22 October 2008 (UTC) quote of the month? hey, I was just wondering how often you (or whoever does) are going to switch the quote of the month?? monthly? It just might be more interesting if we switched it every week because it gets boring to always have the same quote up. just a suggestion....also, if there are any articles that you want someone to make that aren't in existence yet, feel free to tell me and I will work on it. I have a list that I am slowly working off of but just give me anything that you think we should have! thanks!! Iluvgracie129 02:14, 29 September 2008 (UTC)Iluvgracie129 question on formatting Hey Bella, I'm new to the world of wiki and I've become stuck while trying to standardize the info boxes (on the right side of the page) for the characters in particular the minor characters.On the editing pages for example of Aro or even Tanya (the character I've been working on more actively) there is a lot of information that has been input that is not being displayed. For example on Tanya's profile someone input the place of residence but due to wrong formatting (I think) of the input the information is not displaying, another example is Aro's page as an experiment I tried putting in his occupation and when I saved the page the word occupation appears on the info box but the information after the equal sign does not. Looking around other character pages, I noticed that it is a pretty common occurrence, on Carlisle page his occupation is not displayed but the input is there on the editing page. so here is my question, Can you tell me/ or where can I find the exact formatting necessary for the code to read and display the information that is on the editing pages on the final wikia pages? Like I said, I think it is a matter of formatting From your page you seem to have much more expertise than I on wiki, please let me know if you know anything about this or direct me to some one who does. Sorry for the long/confusing message it was hard to explain. Thanks so so much Maitylee 21:06, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Curious ocurrence Hey Bella, Sorry to bother you again. I got your message and starting editing with it (copying and pasting the format). Everything seemed to be displaying fine then I when to fill in the occupation for Aro and realized that by what I think is a quirk on the code/system (whatever it is, I really don't know about those things) when displaying the information it ignore whatever is typed after occupation and fill it in on the display with the information on the right of the equal sign of "last appearance". For example with Aro I had filled in his last appearance with Breaking Dawn so his occupation was filled in on the display only as Breaking Dawn. Again, I started experimenting with it and typed Eclipse and Eclipse appeared as the occupation as well. If the "last appearance" is left blank the occupation will also be blank on the display regardless of what is typed after the occupation. I realized that this was also the case on the example you gave me to look at Renee Dwyer on the editing page it clearly states that she is a substitute teacher but on the display it says that her occupation is Breaking Dawn. Like I said, I think this is a quirk with the system. I just wanted to discuss it with someone, just so you are aware. Thanks again, Maitylee 22:29, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Welcomes Hi Bella! My name is Nathan, and I'm a helper just like Wendy. My wife and friends are all extremely into the Twilight Saga, and I'm starting to read them myself. I have a lot of experience with how wikis work, so if there's anything I can do to help out over here, don't hesitate to ask. :) From what I hear, welcoming new users is very helpful in building a bigger community, so to help make it easier to do here, I'd like to put in a button that only shows up on a brand new user's talk page. When you click this button, the Welcome Template gets put into the edit box, so people doing the welcomes don't have to remember how to do it. It would look a little like this. I also noticed that the Welcome Template here hasn't been customized in a Twilight Theme. I could help with this too if you'd like. Some examples of nice Welcome Templates I've seen are at star wars, muppet and dark horse. Let me know how I can help! :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 02:36, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :Glad to hear it! I installed the buttons and tweaked the templates just a little bit to include the logo you guys have here. (Feel free to change them if you'd like, Regular Welcomes are here, and IP Address Welcomes are here). So if you'd like to try the buttons out, you can try User talk:Veelawizard, and User talk:67.166.76.203, who have both made recent edits and do not yet have welcomes. I hope it's as nice as you expected. ;) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 01:57, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Edward Masen? Someone created an article named Edward Mason. I was wondering if I should delete it as it is not really a necessary article; it basically being just another Edward article. I just wanted to get your input before deleting it. Thanks. Iluvgracie129 20:30, 18 October 2008 (UTC)Iluvgracie129 Midnight Sun Hey Bella, I saw on the main page Midnight Sun is part of the improvement drive and now that Tanya has been fleshed out (I'm still working on the language) I was thinking of working on Midnight Sun. I've read the 14 chapter draft on the author's website, and was thinking to based the entry on the draft. I was just wondering if their is any reason why one else has done this? does it present a copyright issue( since the novel has not officially been released) or an ethical/moral (out of respect for the author and so on) issue. if not, then I'm just curious of your opinion on the subject. Also going back to Tanya, since most (if not all) of the info comes from the books what type of citation does the article need (if at all)? If so can you direct my to some sample articles. Thanks, Maitylee 16:39, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Hi Bella. We want to promote this wiki a bit; now for the recent new novels, and then again later this year when the movie comes out. So that's why we made up the spotlight for it - it was a slightly spur of the moment decision :), but it's in part because you've done a great job with it and we really want fans of the series to know it's here. Hopefully it will bring in even more traffic for you. Eulalia, myself, and occasionally Peteparker or Scarecroe will try to stop by to help keep an eye on things (like vandals), and we can help with welcomes if you like (or not -- that's up to you). -- Wendy (talk) 23:22, 24 October 2008 (UTC) wikipedia links Hey -- I was poking around on wikipedia and saw that there are links back to this wiki on most of the twilight pages, which is fantastic. However most of them are also external links -- URLs. The one on the Twilight Saga is actually an interwiki link, of the format Twilight Saga Wiki. In the weird world that is Google's backend, URL links don't "count" towards making the site rank higher in search results, but the interwiki links do. So basically, since I see that you edit over there (and I don't), I wondered if you wanted to change the other links (pages like Twilight (novel), Twilight (2008 film), New Moon (novel), etc.) to the interwiki format. To link directly to a page on this wiki you would do Twilight film on the Twilight Saga Wiki, or whatever. They seem to have tons of twilight saga pages -- even on the characters, so that's lots of stuff. Anyhow, it's just a little tweak that might further help the wiki grow if you want to do it. :) -- Wendy (talk) 01:28, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :The syntax has changed so I told you the wrong format. Fixed it now. Sorry about that! -- Wendy (talk) 23:12, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Default image Hi again, Bella! I tweaked the Character Info Box a bit so that the other commmonly used names for parts of it will work too. I also got the default image to come up, like the original creator had intended. You made such an awesome logo, I think the default image should be yours too. When you have it, it can be uploaded here. Hope this all helps. You guys are doing awesome on the welcomes. This wiki is cooler and cooler every time I come to it. ;) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 04:25, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :Hey again, I love the colors and layout of the site so much, I started playing with the main page layout. Not to worry, it's not on the main page itself, it's on my user page here. I was wondering what you, Iluvgracie129, and Operation Twilight thought about it, since you guys are the admins around here. I also took the liberty of starting the Featured Article system, basing it on the Improvement Drive system, only making it so that you admins are the only ones who can change the featured article. Please please please don't feel like it's something you have to use or go with. I know you probably had plans of your own for how it would work. Anyhow, you can get to the pages from that sample main page of mine, or you can go to the featured article nomination page or the current featured article page directly. (Only Admins can edit that last one). ;) :I'd love to hear what you guys think, if you get the time. :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 06:28, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :::I believe I've got the overlapping issue solved, my wide-screen laptop was creating problems I couldn't see. :) It should be much better now. :::I found the featured image via Google Images, and it's url is here. Most of the wikis we visit have a very loose image policy, basicly saying that if someone complains about the wiki posting the image without permission, it's taken down, but until then, no license or permission is necessary. So I'm sorry if I did it differently than your local image rules, I'll be more careful around here in the future. :) :::I also noticed you had some questions about info boxes. This is an area where I have a ton of experience, so if you have an idea for what you'd like the info box to look like or do, I'm sure I can help. Here's an example of a template I had a hand in developing. We tend to be info box crazy over at that wiki. ;) :::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 07:00, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Spotlights Oh, that's ok Bella. I see you took my advice in applying this wiki to wikia spotlights. -- Matorofreak24 (PF24) ( My Talkpage ) I saw High School Musical 3 Senior Year and it ROCKED!!!! 20:35, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Infobox Hi, sorry it's taken me so long to reply; it slipped my mind a bit. You wanted some links for infoboxes: Wikipedia's character infobox pretty much sets the standard; it's easy to use, it's fully customizable per page, so you can have different colors for different types of characters (i.e. major and minor), without having to have separate templates for each. There's also Lost's Character infobox, which has rounded corners, but is not as detailed. If you don't like either of those, let me know :)--[[w:User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia']] Talk 22:38, 25 October 2008 (UTC) jacob black image hi, sorry to just get back to you. I thought that i had uploaded it from a wikipedia page but i can't remember where i got it. if it is indeed copyrighted, i'm really sorry i put it on here if it does actually have copyright and you can definitely delete it. i can't remember where its from so it could. i'm really sorry if it is actually copyrighted!!!! sorry!!!!!!! i'll delete too, if you want. Iluvgracie129 23:51, 26 October 2008 (UTC)Iluvgracie129 I remember what happened. A friend emailed the picture to me a long time ago, telling me that they had cast the actor as Jacob Black. I saved it and forgot all about it. then, I saw that the jacob black page had no picture so I uploaded it to put on the page. I do not think i had ever uploaded a picture before (this was a fairly long time ago) and i think i just put down it was from a wiki page because i did not know what to put down. so, it probably is a copyrighted pic so it should probably be deleted. sorry for putting on here!! :( Iluvgracie129 00:28, 27 October 2008 (UTC)Iluvgracie129 :Ok, the the calendar idea sounds good! you can do it because i don't have the calendar.. Iluvgracie129 20:41, 30 October 2008 (UTC)Iluvgracie129 main page i saw the message from nathan about the main page on this talk page and checked out his idea for the main page. I really liked it and was wondering if you and operation twilight agreed. do you think it look good if we changed it? or do you like it the way it is...if you guys are interested in changing it, that would be cool but i don't know how so one of you would have to do it. also, i noticed his note about images and was wondering if even though that image i put up probably has a copyright (sorry again) could we still leave it up? just wondering. thanks. Iluvgracie129 00:33, 27 October 2008 (UTC)Iluvgracie129 :You guys installed the featured article way better on the current main page than I had on my draft, so I updated the draft to work the same way. Now if you (admins) wanted to change it, you could just click the edit button on the main page itself, instead of having to go look for it, just like the current one. Heh, sometimes I'm not all that good at keeping things simple. :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 01:37, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Random Quote Hi Bella, I started a new forum, Forum:Quote of the Month, that I'd like you to weigh in on. I've included the other two admins so we'll have one discussion going instead of multiples. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:48, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Main Page Hi Bella -- I saw you said it was ok to switch over the main page (on User Talk:Iluvgracie129, so I went ahead and did it. Ads should get turned on sometime later this afternoon. Let me know if there are any problems. -- Wendy (talk) 19:09, 31 October 2008 (UTC) quotes? Are we going to put quotes at the beginnings of articles? I have seen some wikis do this and it looks very nice...i've tried to add some here but i believe someone may have deleted them...do you know if you or someone else doesnt want that?? Iluvgracie129 23:28, 2 November 2008 (UTC)Iluvgracie129 Deleting pages I saw you deleted the Film screenshots page. why? People love images and a wiki is a great place to collect both images, videos and text. they are all ok under fair use on Wikia angies (talk) 02:07, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :Bella, I noticed that on this page, the article seems to be having trouble with the picture. it still has the . I'd fix it but I don't know how. Just thought I'd let you know. -- MichaelCrichtonfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) It is my regret to inform you that Michael Crichton has died of cancer. I am sad. 02:54, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah. it looks better. So, are you excited for the new movie? -- MichaelCrichtonfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) It is my regret to inform you that Michael Crichton has died of cancer. I am sad. 23:41, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ? Nope, no specific reason why the question mark didn't point to Breaking Dawn. It's probably a great idea. I just finished the first book, and I'm so excited for the movie! :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 03:58, 11 November 2008 (UTC) question i noticed that on the side bar where you can browse for article choices (don't know what it's called!) breaking dawn is not a choice for one of the books. i'm not totally sure how to edit that so i didn't add it myself. i think we should add it though...thanks! Iluvgracie129 21:38, 13 November 2008 (UTC)Iluvgracie129 See Also I have now added all of the vampires on the reference list in the back of Breaking Dawn so if you want to add them to the twilight saga see also box thing (i'm not sure what it's called) that would be greatly appreciated. also, how do you do that for future reference...also, there are so many characters that we could possibly create a separate one for vampires, one for humans, and one for shapeshifters. also i have created pages for all the covens which could be included in the boxes. just throwing around ideas. thanks! Iluvgracie129 21:13, 15 November 2008 (UTC)Iluvgracie129 My entry Bella, I just wanted to make sure that you got my entry for the contest. -- Pirakafreak24 ( Talk ) I'm protesting the sig policy on wookiepedia.http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 04:04, 19 November 2008 (UTC) I'd like to be a rollbacker Bella, I know you saw that the Twilight Saga Wiki was vandilized pretty bad last night. I was there when the vandilizer was vandilizing. I was telling my mother about the covers in twilight when I remembered that this wikia has info on the covers. I logged on and I saw a bunch of swear words and much more. I could've reverted everything. The problem was, I'm not a rollbacker, so I couldn't do anything. I have two things to say to you. 1. Could you please make me a rollbacker so I can watch out for this? There are bound to be more vandilizers, weather IP addressers or users that are signed in. I'm on Wikia.com pretty late, so I can watch out for it. 2. If you don't want to make me a rollbacker, I'd suggest talking to Wendy about making it so IP addressers can not edit on the Twilight Saga Wiki. She can get some staff to do it. They've done it for me on Disney Channel Wiki. Please consider what I've said. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I'm going to see Twilight on Teusday!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 00:31, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Twilightfan24, you could have undone it, you don't need to be a rollbacker to undo edits.--Alice 01:37, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Twilight Movie I kinda messed up the page somehow, cause of the the new wiki editing.Can you fix it?--Alice 01:37, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :I fixed it, Alice. You might want to try adding the stuff you were trying to add before. I just undid the changes that broke the page. :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 14:34, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Block Request Hi, I would like to request blocking User:Don Corleone. It is clear that he is not here to contribute constructively, but only to vandalize. Thank you. TagAlongPam (talk) 06:43, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :He's blocked for 1000 years. No one should be threatening Administrators like that. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 21:21, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ? Do you care if I create some new templates, maybe one for humans, one for books, one for vampires and one for werewolves/quiletues?? It just seems as though the Twilight Saga one is getting too large....thanks! Iluvgracie129 23:18, 9 December 2008 (UTC)Iluvgracie129 :There's also the option of keeping the big template, and hiding the parts that don't apply, just so you know it's out there. If you need help at all, I'm usually around. :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 00:08, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I tried doing that, but failed pretty miserably. Do you know how to make one? Could you? ~ Bella Swan 02:51, 11 December 2008 (UTC) featured article I think we should change the featured article at the new year and then change it once every two weeks or something like that. Do you agree? I have nominated several choices and hopefully some users will vote now but before, the article was simply changed and we haven't really done anything with it...what are your thoughts on the matter? Iluvgracie129 20:47, 23 December 2008 (UTC)Iluvgracie129